Dungeon
Most gameplay is done in dungeons. Dungeons are unlocked through progress of the main storyline of Rusty Hearts. Dungeons have multiple levels of difficulty, which are unlocked by passing the preceding difficulty with a certain rank. Different difficulty levels may contain new monsters. Info The legions of monsters under Vlad's control have been sealed behind a number of barriers. These magical seals keep the beasts from pouring out over the streets of the peaceful city, but if you're going to stop them, you're going to have to cross through these barriers and enter Curtis Castle. Your team of specialists is an untested element in the coming conflict, and the leadership of the Golden Seal team expects you to prove your ability and your loyalty before they bring you on board. Your adventures begin scouting the least dangerous areas sealed behind the barriers, but as you make a name for yourself, the people of Bramunez will come to respect you and you'll be entrusted with missions in the higher-risk areas. Difficulty : Main article: difficulty Each dungeon has multiple difficulty modes that you can select before you enter. Once you select a dungeon difficulty and enter, you are locked into that difficulty until you defeat the boss, exit the dungeon or are defeated yourself. Higher difficulties will result in tougher enemies in larger groups, but the rewards will increase as well. You can see the requirements for unlocking different difficulty modes, as well as the enemies you will encounter in each mode on the Dungeon Select screen. Rewards Completing a dungeon will provide bonus experience if you are in a Party, and show you a random loot system based on Cards. Depending on the difficulty and your performance, a higher rank will give you better bonus cards. Earn more Style to get higher ranks. Blood Mode dungeons will also drop higher quality rewards, even Epic items, but do not provide experience. You need a number of Clovis to enable it however. Dungeons * Subterranean Canals — These are known as the beginner dungeons and are found in the lower section of the Shopping District. * Castle Basement — These dungeons are found through the shopping district dungeon entrance, accessible after finishing the beginner dungeons. These are the first dungeons that have access to Blood Mode. * Castle Halls — After finishing the last storyline quest in Labyrinth characters will be about level 20, and gain access to the Bramunez Church area. * Training Halls — Found directly beneath the church, they contain dungeons that have only one level of difficulty. * Cells of Darkness - Found at the west side of the church. * Requiem - Found in the training camp, west of the Cemetery. * Cemetery - Found at the north end of the Cemetery. It houses the first Raid of the game, as well as The Altar (lvl 40). Also see * Other World, which can randomly be found at the end of dungeons. * Wanted Board, which provides you with additional random quests for dungeons. * Voucher, a reward exchange item which can randomly drop from elite monsters with an orange nametag. * Door, find keys to unlock new paths within a dungeon. External Links * Official Page Category:Locations